This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicle bodies desirably manage the loads applied both during normal service conditions, as well as under extraordinary conditions, such as a collision or during exposure to other excessive forces or impact. Increasingly, vehicle bodies are constructed using materials such as polymer-based composites that offer higher strength to weight ratios than the low carbon steel used in conventional designs. Polymeric composites in particular are useful in automobiles, and their utilization is expected to continue increasing in the future in an effort to further reduce the vehicle mass. However, polymeric composites pose greater difficulties when requiring repair in comparison to conventional metal materials. Accordingly, the development of an effective repair method for defects in damaged or scratched composite structures will remain important.